dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
God of the Bible
The God of the Bible is a character and key figure in the story, "Highschool DxD: Heavenly Dragon Emperor." He is among the oldest beings in existence, surpassed only by Ophis and Great Red, who share the concepts of "Dreams" and "Infinity." He exists by the concepts of "righteousness," "holy," and "good," representing all the positive aspects of the human existence. The God of the Bible was originally known by the name of Yehowah, which only a select few are aware of, and is the older brother of Andromeda. Appearance The God of the Bible's appearance is relatively unknown to almost all Angels, except for Metatron, his favorite human who restored his faith in humanity, his sister Andromeda, the Cardinal Archangels, Azazel, who caught his visage by pure chance, and Lucifer. He is essentially formless, made shape only by concept, but for the sake of his children, he adopted a physical form, appearing as a young male with white hair and icy blu eyes, wearing clothes made purely of white, which encompass his entire being, sans his head. A silver mask is also present in his attire, which hides his form away from those who seek to know his face. Personality As a being that came into existence by the concepts of pure, virtuous morality, the God of the Bible is a kind, heartwarming individual, and a benevolent entity that very rarely intervenes in the affair of humans, and loves all of his creations, without exceptions. That said, he does not mingle with many often, and only a bare number of Angels have ever truly seen him, as he usually has a familiar bring messages. According to Andromeda in her musings while in the Abyss, the God of the Bible is very shy, enough so that he can barely stand to be in front of someone without feeling embarrassed. He was able to overcome this shyness in time, but still retained his reclusive nature, feeling self conscious about the form he took. There was a time when he had become disappointed in humans, which he created based on a mere whim, the decline in faith becoming apparent when Adam and Eve ate the fruit of knowledge after becoming tempted by Andromeda, who appeared to them in the guise of a snake. He became further displeased when they had started to fall prey to his sister's mechanations, and had lost all hope in them until he caught notice of Enoch, a human who, from day to night, prayed with all of his heart, and followed only the virtues and commandments with extreme vigor. As a result of his tremendous faith, the God of the Bible had been rekindled in his faith for humans, enough so that he invited Enoch to Heaven, and later, reincarnated him as an Angel known as Metatron, who would later act as his voice. In regards to his sister, Andromeda, he is naturally at odds with her, as she exists by the concepts opposing his, "selfish," "dark," and "sin." Prior to becoming the central figure of Christian myth, he shared a stable relationship with her until the appearance of Bel. According to Andromeda, she herself enjoyed having a sibling, but was irritated by his good nature. Such feelings would later intensify when he had become the God of the Bible, and she, the Darkness, and progenitor of demons and beasts. He viewed her as a horrible person in later years, enough so that he would stop at nothing to permanently end her, a sentiment shared by his sibling. Above all else, God of the Bible holds only love for his creations, especially the angels, who were born under the concept of "holy" and "righteousness." Even when they have become Fallen Angels, he loves them all the same, and becomes deeply saddened when their wings turned black. He also felt guilt when he casted Lucifer into the Underworld, becoming directly responsible for the birth of the Great Devil King. Even though he stated that he viewed Lucifer as a danger, he still considered her his child. History Powers and Abilities Trivia * The God of the Bible's appearance is based on Allen Walker, the main protagonist of the series, "D.Gray-Man." * While he was still alive, the God of the Bible was among the Top Ten Strongest Beings In The Universe, ranked at #3. * Unlike Rin Marya and Metatron, the God of the Bible had no changes to his original design. However, his original appearance was based on Shogo Makishima, the antagonist for the first season of the series, "Psycho-Pass." Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Male Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas